


Come and get your love

by Death_Starlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brothers, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, no beta we die like men, or survive like women, sprzedaje do tego playlistę!!!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Starlights/pseuds/Death_Starlights
Summary: soulmate au w którym wszystko co napiszesz na skórze pojawia się w tym samym miejscu u twojej bratniej duszy, małe, krótkie, i może nawet przyjemnie
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Come and get your love

Chlap, chlap, chlap, plusk. I od nowa. Chlap, chlap, chlap, plusk.

Changkyun nienawidził takiej pogody. Najchętniej nie wyszedłby rano z łóżka, gdyby nie nagły telefon, że Jooheon zachorował i trzeba pokryć jego zmianę. Przynajmniej mu za to zapłacą. Woda na ulicach i przemoczone buty nie zachęcały do spędzenia więcej czasu na dworze, dlatego zamiast zwyczajowego spacerku urządził sprint do kawiarni.

Chlap, chlap, chlap, plusk. Był głupi i nie wziął parasolki wierząc, że w 20 minut nie zdąży się zrobić z tego ulewa. Był w błędzie.  
Cały przemoczony wbiegł do kawiarni gdzie przy ladzie stał już Sanghyuk z książką od anatomii na wierzchu.

\- Kurwa umrę z tą pogodą - powiedział Changkyun, idąc na zaplecze przebrać się w suche ciuchy. Podziękował sobie w myślach za zostawienie zapasowych po tym jak ostatnio jakaś baba wylała na niego kawę.

\- Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy - odpowiedział Hyuk nie odwracając głowy od podręcznika.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać że pracujesz - zmienił szybko spodnie i koszulkę na suche. Nie miał jednak butów w zapasie. Świetnie. Czekał go cały dzień w mokrym obuwiu.

\- Niby jak. Gdybyś nie widział - jest pusto, a w taką pogodę tylko zmoknięci debile przyjdą. Nikt normalny nie urządzi sobie teraz wycieczki po kawę

Westchnął głośno siadając obok Hyuka. Jego brat wyjątkowo miał rację, nikt normalny nie przyjdzie. Wyciągnął spod lady długopis i odwinął rękaw.  
****

**Kurwa umrę w taką pogodę**

Jedyna nadzieja że jego bratnia dusza miała większe szczęście niż on i nie padało u niej. Niego. Changkyun nie wiedział i była to jedna z trzech rzeczy które go irytowały w idei bratnich dusz. Już po chwili poczuł znajome łaskotanie i na jego skórze pojawił się drugi napis.  
****

**Same**

Jednak nie miała tyle szczęścia.

Kolejne minuty minęły we względnej ciszy, przerywanej „ej zobacz mema” i „kurwa uczę się”. Dopóki nie zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach oznajmiający, że ktoś wszedł. Hyuk wcisnął podręcznik głębiej w ladę i wstał z krzesła. W tym samym momencie Changkyun odwrócił uwagę od telefonu odwracając się w stronę wejścia.  
Pierwsze co zobaczyli były blond włosy. Co prawda mokre i nie ułożone, ale wyróżniające się na tle czarnej garderoby chłopaka. Dopiero potem, gdy ich właściciel zagarnął je do tylu okazało się, że nie tylko włosy ładne, ale i właściciel przystojny. Czarna jeansowa kurtka w którą był ubrany ociekała wodą tworząc na podłodze kałużę.

\- Przystojny jest – szepnął do niego Hyuk patrząc na klienta.

\- To do niego zagadaj jak ci się podoba – Changkyun przewrócił oczami. W myślach przyznał mu rację, ale nie planował dokładać się do już i tak wielkiego ego brata.

\- Podziękuję tym razem.

Blondyn w tym czasie zdążył odwiesić mokrą kurtkę na wieszak i podejść do lady. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną mokrą torbę, a Hyuk celowo szybko wyszedł na zaplecze po mopa, zostawiając chłopaka samego z klientem. Miał co do tego dobre przeczucia i nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby wrodzone tchórzostwo brata to zepsuło. Czuł też jak jego bratnia dusza znowu wyżywa się artystycznie na ręku zamiast jak człowiek kupić sobie szkicownik. Trudno, będzie żył z kolejnym budynkiem na ręku przez dobę.

-Karmelowe macchiato z dodatkowym cukrem. - powiedział cicho blondyn. Na tyle cicho, że Changkyun musiał pytać drugi raz. Możliwe, że chłopak nie powiedział tego nawet szeptem tylko on zapatrzył się na jego urodę.

Podał cenę i wydał chłopakowi paragon jeszcze chwilę patrząc jak klient usiał przy stoliku i odłożył torbę na krzesło obok. Hyuk przepadł gdzieś na zapleczu zapewne z innym podręcznikiem lub wpatrując się w swoje przedramię. Nie winił go, gdyby jego bratnia dusza miała taki talent też spędzałby większość wolnego czasu oglądając swoje ręce.  
Spojrzał na blondyna. Trzymał w ręku aparat uważnie oglądając go z każdej strony po czym z uśmiechem odłożył go na stolik. Zaraz potem Changkyun poczuł znajome uczucie na swoim ramieniu. Ustawił filiżankę z kawą na spodku i zwrócił wzrok na swoją rękę.

**Przynajmniej aparat ocalał z ulewy, moja kurtka już nie :(((**

Podniósł głowę do góry. Chłopak siedział z podwiniętym rękawem bluzy z długopisem w ręku.

O kurwa. O Boże.

Zostawił kawę na blacie i szybko przeszedł na zaplecze. Jego brat siedział z nogami założonymi na siebie i notatkami w ręku. Na jego przedramieniu było widać ciągle rosnący i zmieniający się szkic.

\- Hyuk. O boże, o kurwa

\- Uspokój się, bo się zapowietrzysz – wstał kładąc zeszyt na krzesło. Coś musiało się stać. Changkyun wyraźnie zaczął się trząść i Hyuk musiał złapać go za ramiona w obawie, że jego brat się wywróci.

\- Wdech wydech Kyun i powiedz co się stało.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy przerywana urywanym oddechem młodszego z braci.

\- Ten klient. Blondyn. Przystojny taki co nie

\- Do meritum

\- Jest moją bratnią duszą

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- No kurwa mać nie trząsłbym się tak gdybym nie był pewien - Changkyun siłą został posadzony na wcześniej zajętym krześle.

\- To świetnie! Czemu jeszcze tu jesteś i z nim nie rozmawiasz?

\- Bo spanikowałem?

\- To lepiej skończ zanim wypije kawę i stąd wyjdzie. Mam iść z tobą czy o co chodzi?

\- Nie wyjdzie, nie dostał kawy. Możliwe, że stoi zimna na ladzie – Hyuk miał ochotę krzyknął z głupoty jego brata. Zamiast tego tylko policzył szybko do dziesięciu, zacisnął mocniej pięść wbijając sobie paznokcie w dłoń i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Moja propozycja brzmi, uspokój się, zanieś mu kawę i przedstaw sytuację. Co ty na to?

\- Czy muszę?

\- Jak zaraz tam nie pójdziesz, twoja bratnia dusza ucieknie z kawiarni w której pracujesz i akurat miałeś zmianę. Albo sam tam pójdziesz, albo słowo zaciągnę cię siłą. Wybieraj

\- O Jezu nawet nie próbuj nawet

\- To wstań i miej to z głowy. W końcu to twoja bratnia dusza, nie obleje cię kawą co nie?

\- Nie ufam ci

\- Tak, tak wiem. A teraz ruszaj dupę - Changkyun odetchnął głęboko i wstał. Teraz albo nigdy.

Kawa stała tam gdzie ją zostawił, nawet nie zdążyła jeszcze wystygnąć do końca. Wziął spodek do rąk i starając się nie wylać postawił przed blondynem. Chłopak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi więc Changkyun odchrząknął cicho.

\- Przepraszam – korzystając z tego, że klient spojrzał na niego, Im wystawił rękę przed siebie – Nazywam się Im Changkyun i jestem twoją bratnią duszą

Przez parę sekund trwała cisza a trakcie której chłopak spoglądał raz na swoje przedramię, raz na przedramię Changkyuna aż w końcu odezwał się.

\- To przez ciebie chodziłem z chujem na przedramieniu przez dwa dni!

\- Bardziej przez moich pijanych znajomych, ale dla ciebie wezmę na siebie każdą winę – puścił oczko do chłopaka oglądając jak ten cały się rumieni. Uroczo.

\- W takim razie ja nazywam się Kang Yeosang i miło mi nareszcie cię spotkać


End file.
